gtafandomcom-20200222-history
English Dave
"English" Dave is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, who appears as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto Online. Description English Dave has a very British personality, he speaks in a strong cockney accent, using British slang or phases during dialogue, and commonly refers to the city of London. English Dave has a very laid back and peaceful tone, his character is extremely spiritual at times, often bowing in respect to greet someone with “One love”, or meditating with others in seemingly inappropriate places. English Dave also has a Cocaine addiction, and has stated that he’s failed rehab on multiple occasions, even with the help from psychiatrists. It’s evident that he still uses, as he commonly offers Tony the drug when setting up the Player’s Nightclub. Dave is very difficult to anger, and has only a few lines of dialogue where he is actually aggressive: If the player’s Nightclub popularity dips below 50%, the player will eventually receive a call from English Dave, wherein he will be very annoyed to how they have been mistreating his services and suggests that they do some club promotions immediately. Events of Grand Theft Auto Online Dave is an associate of Tony Prince who is enlisted by Tony and the ''GTA Online'' Protagonist to help with setting up a successful nightclub in Los Santos. After introducing himself to the player and dismissing Lazlow Jones, Tony introduces Dave who recommends European DJ talent to make the new club successful. After completing some basic setup alone, the player travels to LSIA with Dave to pick up Solomun, the first DJ he has booked. They then have to chase Solomun's private jet until it crash-lands at Sandy Shores Airfield. If the player chooses to book Tale of Us, Dave will call them and tell them that they need to use an Enus Stafford to collect them at LSIA. Since they cannot hire one, the player is required to steal one from a transporter. Once the player steals the car, they meet Dave at the airport waiting for Tale of Us to arrive. They then drive Dave and the DJs to the club in the Stafford when it is revealed that there was no such rider and any car would have sufficed, a mix-up Dave blames on Lazlow Jones. After the player books Dixon they are called by Dave and told to meet the pair at The Richman Hotel. When the player arrives at hotel it is revealed that Dave has just been robbed but he spots the thief before he can leave with his accomplice waiting on a motorbike. The player has to follow and kill the thief to retrieve the stolen bag and return it to Dave and Dixon at the hotel and drive them all back to the club. Once the player books the fourth and final DJ, The Black Madonna, they receive a call from Dave informing them that she has been arrested at a rave and needs to be airlifted out via a Cargobob. Once the player rescues her (and indirectly a police officer) and returns to the helipad near Vespucci beach they proceed to drive back to club. When the player is not otherwise engaged in free roam activities, Dave may call them to ask if they can help out with the DJ's. These jobs include collecting or rescuing the DJ's friends, recovering stolen vinyl, or stealing sound equipment from AKAN Records. Gallery EnglishDave-GTAO-Introduction.png|Tony introducing Dave to the player. EnglishDave-GTAOLazlowMeditating.png|Meditating with Lazlow on the bar. References Navigation es:English Dave pl:English Dave pt:English Dave ru:Инглиш Дейв de:English Dave Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA Online